


I'll Always Love You

by T2Boy2



Series: Elsamaren Summer 2020 - July 12 - July 19 [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsamaren Summer 2020 (Disney), F/F, Iced Honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2
Summary: Nr. 5 of my Elsamarensummer! Enjoy!
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren Summer 2020 - July 12 - July 19 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814848
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	I'll Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Nr. 5 of my Elsamarensummer! Enjoy!

Maren met Elsa at a wedding she didn't even want to attend in the first place.

It had been the wedding of her brother's best friend Kristoff to a woman named Anna, and if weren't for Ryder's insistence that he needed his sister for emotional support, he was the best man after all, Maren would have stayed at home, moping about a very bad break up, that had rendered Maren nearly completely useless.

Meg had not been intentionally cruel to her, just a little unclear when it came to the question if Maren was part of her long term plans, perhaps and as soon the greek woman noticed that Maren had wanted more than she was willing to give, she had ended it.  
Which was fair and all that but it still hurt so much!

Only her work had given her solace, the physical outlet she needed, and the company of more understanding, not-breaking-up-with-you-beacuse-there-are-afraid-of-commitment-looking-at-you-Megara lifeforms - horses.  
Maren was one of the few farriers left in Arendelle, which was partly good because all the money that could be earned with that profession was hers by default, but also very bad because Maren could drown herself in work, work and more work.  
Wich, she did and if it wouldn't be for Ryder she would still haul in 16 hour days, drowning her pain. So she was internally grateful for his persistence on that day, even if it had coast a good portion of his sanity to get her to come along.

_‘Well, he just should have told me that the sister of the bride is literally the hottest woman in existence…..even if she has always such cold hands…”_

They stumbled over each other as they tried to hide from the party after the freshly wedded Mr. and Mrs. Bjorgman had been sent off, driving to their honeymoon.  
And even though Maren didn't want to talk because of her heartbreak and Elsa didn't want to talk because she was Elsa, both got along swimmingly, sharing a similar kind of humor.  
Elsa seemed fascinated by Maren's profession, asking all kinds of questions, barely able to believe she used a real forge with an anvil and all, making Maren laugh at her almost childlike wonder and the eagerness as she excepted her offer to come and have a tour.  
It had been a friendly invitation, not a try to flirt with Elsa. Maren was still hurt by her last try of a relationship, the wound still too fresh, really just wanting to be friends. But the farrier had not counted with two things.

First was that she was the most useless lesbian in existence and the second was...well, Elsa really. After a few casual meetings as 'friends' ( 'Shut up Ryder we are just friends!') Elsa quite bluntly stated that she wanted more, offering in an almost formal manner the prospect of dating and her honesty, maybe a tad awkward was disarmingly charming, and despite the sudden chill that had cume up Maren felt warm all over, her heart beating already in this familiar rhythm, as she said yes.

They had dated for two, wonderful years before deciding that Elsa would move in the small house that Maren had inherited from her grandmother, standing alone, close to a beautiful forest and so far, the time with the sometimes a little weird woman had been great, like really great. Sure they had little spats here and there but mostly they were an excellent team so Maren was quite confused and a little worried how it had come to this, as she stood in front of their shared bedroom, speaking a little louder than normal so Elsa could hear her through the closed door.

“Elsa, please open up!”

“No, and you can’t make me!”

Maren could not believe her girlfriend could be this stubborn as she stood in front of their shared bedroom, a highly renounced architect acting like a child that did not want to go to the dentist.

She took a deep breath, calming herself, trying to give her voice the same sound she always had for the horses of her clients whenever she came to shoe them, speaking extra softly.

“Elsa, you are very sick. You were on fire an hour ago. You practically fell unconscious has I put you to bed. Heck, you barely could keep the thermometer in your mouth! How did you lock the door anyway? Did you push the dresser against the door?”

Maren tried to joke, knowing it was the only way Elsa could shut herself in like that and that this total madwoman had indeed pushed the dresser in front of the door, yet Maren tried to coax her girlfriend to open this damn piece of wood herself before she forced her way in.

“Stop using your horse voice on me!… And no, I did not push the dresser in front of the door. ”

_‘Liar!’_

“I told you I can take care of myself! ”

“Alone? In our bedroom, where I like to sleep too at the end of the day, by the way? With no bathroom, no food, no water?”

“…….Yes!”

“Elsa, your fever is close to 40°C! That is no joke. I brought medication and I made soup. It’s your favorite….” Maren said, her sing-song voice met by silence from the other side of the door.

“Hazelnut?”

Elsa spoke so quietly, barely above a whisper, her voice was hoarse, sounding more like someone dragged their nails across a blackboard and her nose was so clogged.  
Pity filled Maren’s heart, and worry mad her impatient but she needed to calm herself, yelling at Elsa or pressuring her was simply not the way to go with that woman.

“Yes, I even cut the crust of the bread so it would not hurt your throat as much.” she gently continued.

She almost could hear the wheels turn in Elsa’s head, feeling her struggle as she tried not to give in to the temptation.

“And I am free today, so I have all the time in the world to fuss over you. I could read to you. One of the fairytales you like? I even switch out the prince with a hot dame or sweet princess, or we watch one of these cheesy movies you love so…or I just hang creepily over your side of the bed and watch you sleep, that would be nice too!”

That made Elsa laugh, but it sounded somewhat….wetly…was that the cold or was she -

“Elsa, are you crying?”

More barley repressed sobs could be heard from the other side of the door.

“No……yes….”

Now Elsa really cried, and sounded like it hurt, heaving sobs mixed with pitiful coughs, and Maren would have given her right hand that moment, just to open this door and held her close.

“Elsa, what is going on? Just let me in and we can talk about it! Please, you are freaking me out here!”

More heart-wrenching sobs and mixed with some words reached Maren’s ears, hard to understand but she managed to get the following:

“I…I can’t tell you….you will think I am a ….monster!”

Maren could only look dumbfound at the door.

“What?! What are you talking about?”

Silence, only a few labored breaths could be heard. Maren was at loss here.  
There was clearly something more going on with Elsa than just a fever.

“Look I don’t know what the matter is, but I want to help. But I cannot do that when you don’t tell me what the problem is.”

Elsa’s answer was, yet again, more silence, only her slightly hitching breath that indicated she was crying yet again but trying to stifle it, even suffering in silence now…

This was getting her nowhere! And to top it all off, she felt tears well up in her eyes too now – she always had to cry too when Elsa was crying, even when they just watched a sad movie.  
She let her back crash against the door and slide down on the ground while Maren desperately tried to stop the waterfall, but failed miserably and try as she might she could not hold in a little sob of her own.

“Please….can you…just tell me?”

She was sounding pathetic now, Maren knew but she could not help it.  
She was confused and very hurt that Elsa would just shut her out like that, no explanation, no nothing, like the last five years had not existed at all.

Maren could make out some shuffling on the other side and as Elsa spoke again her voice sounded closer like she stood directly behind the door.

“Don’t cry….it is not your fault!”

“Are you kidding? You know that I can’t help it when you cry. Not to mention, you don’t want to tell me what is going on, even though something is clearly bothering you, you don’t let me help! You don’t even let me go through this damn door! So excuse me while I cry as much as I want!”

She didn’t mean to raise her voice at the end but she felt rejected and, most of all, worried.

More silence, a very long silence, and Maren thought that her outburst were the last words they would speak for the day.

“I tell you! Even if you think I am crazy....”

Elsa’s voice sounded so small, so defeated, making Maren’s chest feel tight, but she kept quiet, not wanting to interrupt Elsa, now that she had finally was ready to talk.

“I…I have the, I can....I have powers – “ suddenly she took a deep breath as if bracing herself, before talking really fast, like she was afraid if she was not quick enough she would lose her courage again.

“I have magical ice-powers, the ability to manipulate the world around me with ice and snow.”

Now it was Maren’s turn to be speechless.

_‘Is she delirious now?’_

She just sat there, leaned against the door and tried to make sense of what had just been said, but she came up nothing, except a very vague -

“So, you are..like very good at snowball fights? Or..-“

It was a stupid question, but Maren clung to the thin hope that the love of her life had not gone completely bonkers.

“No, nothing like that…. I ca- ha...Oh, No..I ah have too..” and then she sneezed, three times in quick succession and it was the cutest thing but only a moment later it sounded like hell broke loose on the other side of the door.

Maren could hear Elsa moving fast, scrabbling and scratching too, but there was not just the sound of her feet she could make out.  
There was someone or something with her.

All bets were off!  
Her girlfriend was in potential lethal danger and Maren wasted not a second, standing up, taking a few steps back, and all but rammed into the wood with her considerable strength, making her left shoulder very unhappy but ripping the door almost out of her handle, finally gaining entrance.

Stepping into the modest bedroom, felt like stepping into a freezer. Maren could see her breath coming out in small huffs, but this was nothing, nothing against what she saw next.  
She was greeted by nine tiny and simple build snowmen – one snowball for the middle, one for the head, no arms and two smaller one as feeds, so far so normal, when one could speak of normal when suddenly nine snowmen appeared in your ice-cold bedroom, but that nine pairs of pitch-black eyes, blinked coursily back at her, that was defiantly not normal! And now they smiled in complete sync, at her!

_**‘SNOWMEN ARE SMILING AT ME!!!’** _

Maren’s legs gave out under her, and she slumped down on the ground next to the bed, her eyes never leaving the small creatures, who looked…concerned for her now??

‘ ** _WHAT THE HELL!!!!’_**

“Maren?” Elsa’s sweet, shy voice right next to her asked and Maren jolted like she had yelled, looking up, finding the taller woman on the bed looking worriedly down at her.

“smiling…snow…I…”

“We call them Snowgies.”

That sounded so ridiculously fitting that it took all wind out of Maren’s sails.

“Snowgies.” Maren heard herself say, but her voice sounded so strange, almost hollow like someone else was speaking through her.

“Wait! **We** call them Snowgies? Who else knows- “ Maren made a gesture towards the Snowgies and the cold room: “-about this?”

“Anna and Kristoff, my parents.” Elsa said before she sneezed another time, causing three more of the Snowgies appear out of nothing, only accompanied by little twinkle sound.

The little guys happily joined the others, all jumping around, playing a game only they understood, but while Maren’s eyes remained glued to them, she could feel how Elsa’s gaze bore into her, probably asking herself when she would lose it completely.

Which was nearly the case, to be honest.  
Just one thing separating her from madness’s tight embraces, and that was the fact that even if she was able to summon walking, talking snow out of thin air with a simple sneeze, she was still Elsa.

Her Elsa!

That thought calmed Maren enough, to form a course of action, and as she stood her legs and arms where shaking only a little.  
She had a clear plan in her head and as she turned to Elsa, meeting her intense, yet slightly fearful gaze, before smiling a little shakily but reassuringly, pointing at the Snowgies.

“Do they like Hazelnut soup?”

Maren was very proud her voice sounded almost not high at all.

_‘Facing a problem with an empty stomach makes it that much harder.’_

It was an old saying from her mother and as a child, she always had rolled her eyes at her, whenever she would say it.  
But now, with Elsa placed on the couch covered with warm blankest and her mother’s shawl, a hot, half-empty bowl of soup in her hand, and Maren’s own stomach pleasantly full with soup and bread, she could not deny it that her mother had been right.

Elsa even had taken her medicine and as it turned out the Snowgies did like soup very much, even though Elsa had to cool it down considerably for the little guys.  
Now all twelve of them were no sitting peacefully in the kitchen, slurping on cold soup with straws Maren had given them and happily munching away on bread, spreading crumbs everywhere, but well behaved otherwise, making grateful little squeaking sounds whenever Maren came in their line of sight.

Maren placed her empty bowl on the living room table, leaned back with a sigh, and almost instantly she felt how Elsa tensed up again, probably fearing what Maren could say now.

But Maren smiled at her, scotching a little closer, placing Elsa’s legs on her lap, a hand stroking her blanket covered knee.  
The relief this small gesture put on Elsa’s face was heartwarming.

 _‘So, let’s start slowly with this.’_ Maren thought.

“How about you fill me in on the basics? Since when can you do....that?”

“I was born with it. My mother always says she is so happy that she had chosen a home birth for me.”

“And the midwife?”

“Gerda, yes she knows too. She never said a peep tough to anyone. Lovely woman, my mother and her are still friends. She…had been asking to meet you by the way…not mother, you know mother already. Gerda I mean. I think I have talked so much about you when I saw her last time, I start to annoy her. Not mother! Gerda …mother loves you”

_‘Uh oh, someone is rambling!’_

Quickly Maren reached out, gently booping her nose, a habit she had picked up from Elsa herself.

“You are rambling!”

Blue eyes found hers again, a little surprised and a mad?

“Of course I am rambling! I am nervous about what you will say…and you should be furious by the way! I lied to you form years… Why are you not mad? Or upset? Why are so…so nice?”

“Are you mad because I am trying to be understanding about this?”

“Yes….No, I don’t know….I..”

“Hey, relax Elsa! I get it. I mean, this is huge! Like really huge! You possess real magic! If I had your power I certainly would think twice before I tell anyone.” Maren said and really meant it.

“But I should have told you… at least before I moved in. I am so sorry, I am just so happy with you and I was afraid that you would think I am weird, even dangerous and that you might not love me anymore when you knew the truth.” Elsa said, looking down at her hands.

“Hey.” Maren said softly and Elsa looked up at her, her eyes shimmering with tears again.

“I admit, I am a little hurt that you did not tell me sooner, but we can work this out and just to make it clear, even for the people, well, the Snowgies in the back - I’ll always love you! No matter what, ok?”

Elsa smiled, now crying tears of relief and joy and Maren decided it was time to lighten the heavy mood.

“Ok, I have already learned that you can make living things out of nothing! Which is ‘fine’ I guess,-" Maren said, while reaching for a box of tissues on the living room table, to pass one to Elsa: "- but what else can you do?” she said, sounding like a never pleased casting agent.

That made Elsa laugh lightly as she tried to get a grip on her tears, and Maren felt immensely pleased that she had been able to put her at ease a little more.

“I can do this-“ she said, voice only slightly hitching, twirling her finger and snow was falling in the small living room.

“-Or this-“she held her slightly glowing hand over her bowl, before giving to Maren for inspection. The remaining soup was now frozen to a solid block of ice.

“- or this.“

She held one palm open and with the other hand she let a perfect miniature reindeer appear on it, then a mini Anna and Kristoff, a little snowmen Maren recognized from one of Elsa’s childhood drawings and even a little palace with balcony and everything – all made out of ice.

It was extraordinary, and even though Maren knew she must look absolutely impressed she said:

“Wow, lame! And to think you made such a big fuss over it..!

It felt good to make jokes about it, like the greatest relief to Maren, and the fact that she made Elsa laugh in earnest, was certainly a plus too. With the last of her tears dried, Elsa lifted her legs of Maren’s lap, so she could turn around.  
It looked a little awkward; for Elsa was pretty tightly wrapped in the blankets, turning her into an Elsa-Burrito one might say, as she ungracefully let herself fall down so her head now lay into Maren’s lap, facing her stomach.  
The smaller woman felt how Elsa snuggled closer, seeking contact and comfort which Maren provide happily.

“How are you feeling?” Maren asked, smiling at the happy lightly sigh that escaped her

“Better.” before sneezing again, luckily it caused only one Sonwgie to appear this time.

“Hey there,-“ Maren greeted Snowgie number thirteen: “-right behind you is the kitchen, please make yourself comfortable, have some soup and bread. Sounds good?”

The little guy made a wild dance of happiness, before bowing towards Maren and jumping off to the kitchen to join the other Snowgies.  
Maren looked back down at Elsa, catching the adoring glance the other gifted her with.  
The smaller woman felt how her cheeks got hot, and she had to remind herself that Elsa was still sick.

“What?”

“I don’t deserve you!” Elsa said, and her voice was so full of love, and Maren answered without thinking twice about it.

“You deserve the best I can give you and so much more.”

Maren cringed a little inside, but too late! She had said so she had to commit, not tacking back!  
Even if this had to be her cheesiest line yet but it was true and by the look Elsa gave her, she seemed not to mind the sappiness of the moment. Not at all!

And as she let one hand slide up her sleeve, cooling the bruise her tackle attack against the door had left there, Maren had to be the responsible one before they did something Elsa was clearly not up for, quickly asking:

“How did you managed not to create Snowgies in front of me before today? I heard you sneeze before. I mean…wait, you were never sick before today!” the sudden realization hit Maren hard, and she was surprised that she had not thought about that sooner.

“I was only sick like that when I was around eight and sneezing for other reasons doesn’t make me lose control of my powers. I suspect it has to do something with the fever, and if nothing else really scares me or makes me really uncomfortable I have pretty good control over them.”

“You were only sick two times in your life? Lucky bastard!”

“The perks of being magic I guess. But can you read something to me now? Like you said you would?” Elsa asked, sounding so sweet, even if a little needy and Maren’s heart melted on the spot.

“Sure, what do you want to hear?”

“The snow queen.”

“Really? The Snow Queen?”

“Yes please!”

Maren laughed at that, leaving Elsa for a moment on the sofa before returning with the book, resuming their position from before.

“Ok, here we go: The Snow Queen, a fairytale in seven stories…”

“Uhh, can you change the story so Gerda is older and she and the snow queen fall in love?”

“Sure. So: The Snow Queen a fairy…”

“Uhhh, can you make it play in modern days?”

“Sure…SO: The Snow Queen a modern fairy…. “

“UHHH UHHH can you make it so Gerda and the snow queen met much earlier and are friends first before they fall in love, and can you make the snow queen nice, just misunderstood?” Elsa went on, lifting her head from Maren’s lap.

“Elsa, I’ve got this! Just lay down, relax and let me handle the story, ok?” Maren said gently.

“Ok.” Elsa said, happily snuggling back in.

“So: The Snow Queen a modern....”

“Can you give the Queen a sister?”

Maren groaned.

“So you want to me to tell you, what is basically a whole different story just with the same name slapped onto it?”

“Yes!”

“Why didn’t you say so? Why let me get up and grab the book?”

“It looks more like real storytime when you have a book in hand.” Elsa said timidly, hiding her face in her hands, peeking through her slightly parted fingers.  
Maren shook her head in disbelief as she looked down at her, yet she was smiling.

“Elsa, I say this with all the love I hold for you- you **are** weird! And not because of your magical powers.”

Elsa only lifted her hands off her face; looking up to her, putting a spell on her with these eyes Maren loved so much.

“Too bad you just said that you always will love me no matter what.”

“Yeah, I am taking that back!” Maren tried to joke, but she knew the dopey look on her face was betraying her.

“SOOO –“ she elegantly tried to save at least a little of her pride.  
“The Snow Queen, a modern fairytale in……”

Maren had not even finished the first act of her made-up epic tale of daring Snow Queens, as Elsa fell asleep, exhausted by the day events and her sickness, snoring slightly thanks to her clogged nose.

The Snowgies had joined them at one point, listening transfixed to Maren’s story, getting scared or excited at the right moments and generally being a good audience.

_‘I really start to like them!’_

Tenderly, so she would not wake her, Maren felt her forehead, relived how much cooler it felt already.  
Carefully she cradled Elsa in her arms, lifting her easily of the sofa, carrying her to their bedroom and as she crossed the room to get to Elsa’s side of the bed, she stepped on something that made as soft crunch under her feet.  
As she looked down she saw that there were still a few ice fragments close to the door, and something clicked in her mind.

 _‘She had frozen the door shut? Ok…that might come in handy next time we rent a cabin with her family.’_ Maren thought, an almost painful memory of how Elsa’s father had walked in on them, seeing something no father ever should have to see his daughter doing, making dinner that day very awkward.

With the utmost care, Maren tugged Elsa in, quietly cleaned up the mess she had left behind as she rammed the door open, before returning to the living room, quickly building a makeshift bed for the Snowgies who, to her immense relief, did not melt no matter how close they sat to the heater, or under how many blankets they snuggled in for the night.  
They were already snoring peacefully, sighing happily when Maren gently adjusted a blanket here or added a pillow there.

 _‘Ok, I admit it! You are really cute.’_ Maren thought, smiling gently down at them before heading for the bathroom.  
As she looked in the mirror, while brushing her teeth it what happened today sunk in, and she had to sit down on the toilet for a moment, deep in thought as she moved the toothbrush on autopilot.

It was unbelievable….magic was real!!  
All the fairytales and myths her parents or her teacher in staff fighting, Yelena, had told her as a kid were probably true too!  
Trolls, Fairies, Wizards, Spirits – you name it!  
All true, all real!  
Maybe even this song about Athollan she learned back then….true, true, true!

It was absolute madness…..

But as she, after brushing her teeth for nearly half an hour, joined Elsa in their bed, she found herself not carrying, the way Elsa seeking her contact subconsciously in her sleep to precious to feel anything else than love for this woman, even if she wielded the power of a good, and with the warmest feeling in her heart and with the sudden joyful realization, that now all the wide range of ice and snow puns just waited to be used by her until she drove Elsa mad, Maren fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.
> 
> Up Next is: Northuldra Proposal
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
